


Immortality Clause

by Ou0



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Death's Agent!Jaune, Jaune dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Would you sacrifice others for your goals?’</p>
<p>‘Always.’</p>
<p>Jaune Arc has died in an accident and has been taken to the afterlife; similar to Greek Mythology's Underworld. There, he meets death and makes a contract... as Death's Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality Clause

“Jaune Arc was all but a simple Hunter, Leader, and Friend to all. He had never wavered from his ideals, never faltering from what was the right thing to do. Above all, Jaune Arc was the best a person could wish to be.”

Professor Ozpin looked down to the crowd below him, looking at those who had shown to the funeral. He didn’t like that they were dying so early.

“And so, we call upon the Gods above and below, help Jaune in the trials that are the afterlife, and ensure his safe travel to the Hall of Warriors. Goodbye, Jaune Arc. May you rest in peace.”

He looked back to those in the crowd, the final dregs of team JNPR and all of team RWBY were sitting at their chairs, all devastated at the loss of their friend. Pyrrha was looking at her feet in a daze, Nora was unmoving, and Ruby was. . . Not taking it so well.

Ozpin waved his partner, Glynda Goodwitch, to take the lead as Ozpin faded into the background.

“Students, I wish to inform you that there will be a Mourning Brawl tomorrow to commemorate Jaune in battle, and to encourage the Gods to give him safe travel. You are free to leave when you deem appropriate.”

Some students left after a while, and the numbers began slowly trickling out of the hall. All that was left was Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby and Yang. Weiss and Blake didn’t enjoy funerals. They had enough of them already in their life.

“Goodbye, Jaune”

=][=

Jaune awoke on a small raft floating on what seemed to be gas. He looked around to see that there was a robed figure pushing the raft along the gaseous stream with a long pole. The banks of the stream were a fine pumice covered in dried ash. Jaune didn’t want to look further.

_“Ugh, where, in the name of gods, am I?”_ Jaune said as he held his head in his hands. He was in what seemed to be his armour under shadows.

_“You, Mr Arc, are on your way to the afterlife, to be judged by the Council. Enjoy the ride while you can.”_ The figure spoke as the raft veered to the left, using to pole to correct their course.

_“Hmph. Stuff that, I don’t want to die! I’m going to fight you, knock you out and steer this raft back to where I first came, or so help me I shall claw my way out of this hellhole.”_

Jaune stood up as he readied to tackle the robed figure.

_“At last, one who wishes to fight death, we here have a special deal for those such as yourself.”_ The robed figure held out an orb with a skeletal hand that released tendrils towards the Arc. _“Do not fight them boy, they will take you to the Lord of Death, he shall await your presence.”_

The tendrils began to wrap around the boy’s arm, pulling itself to case Jaune in a cocoon of such tendrils. It was dark in the cocoon. It began to open up once more.

Jaune looked out to see that he was in what looked like a grand cathedral with a set of three royal thrones, a smaller one on the left a deep red with black steel, the right one was slightly larger and more ornate that was bronze and wooden, and the largest silver and ebony, dwarfing the other thrones by size and detail. All of which were sitting in front of a Grand Organ, which was playing itself, in a slow, deep rumble. Jaune stared at the Organ, wondering how it played.

**“It isn’t actually played by itself, you know. The sounds it makes are based on Remnants’ main emotion during their timeline.”**

_“Have you ever heard a jovial tone?”_ Jaune asked the sagely man, who looked as if he had darkened skin, a small black beard and deep eyes that seemed to reflect the darkness around him. The man was wearing robes that shimmered as if it was dark water.

**“Yes, yes I have,”** the man rubbed his beard in thought. **“It was only once, and that was when I had my child. She is still fighting for humans, you know. She still has faith in them.”**

Jaune looked over to the organ, the deep black pipes running throughout the building.

_“You are Death? Aren’t you?”_

He nodded. **“Yes, that is one thing I am called.”**

Jaune nodded in appreciation, thinking over what the rafter had said. _“What was your purpose of bringing me here, Lord?”_

**“Ah, yes, Mr Arc. We wish to inform yo.u that your time on Remnants had ended early. You were yet to complete the trials. You had already done the first two – but completing the last one is what you must do before our meeting.”**

_“And what are the other one, my Lord?”_

**“You, my son Arc, are going to collect a few people for me. It seems that my Acolyte had decided to. . . Go on a holiday for a life.”**

_“What do you mean by, ‘collect’”_

“ **My boy, you are going Hunting. Human Hunting. Follow me**.”

The man began to move, waving for Jaune to follow. Jaune looked back over to the Organ, hearing its sad melody. That was when he had decided. Jaune was going hunting. Jaune began to follow Death, he heard to organ change pitch slightly, raising its speed, almost as if the world was pleased with his choice.


End file.
